dkcomixfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost
Mason-Gloria Frost, better known as just Frost is the main Character/Protagonist of The Only One. She is also the first of the All Stars. Appearance and Personality Justice- "Frost Has always been a bit of a party animal, constantly changing her hair color, even her name. But it wasnt until after the Events of the Paladin Mission in where she lost an eye, but gained Super Soldier status, that she became more of a Justicar. Her life literaly flashed before her eye...erm eyes." Paladin Corps Frost was one of the Paladins sent to Pandora during the first War. She had been with the the FED for 2 years and had achieved the rank of Gunnery Sgt. the second from last rank in the FED ranking system. She was instructed to be the Overseer of the mission, but due to her bloodlust she went in with the team, and was trapped underground with only half of her unit. During the mission many of the unit perished but in the end they succeded and were given Honors, Frost's being the Captain rank. She also gained the Mauser Pistol; her now trademark weapon, from the mission. But as she entered her home there was a sudden explosion, a trap set for her that went off and destroyed the upper cavity of her left eye and heavily scarred her face. Luckily her mother was near by and rushed her to the Highlander labs where she unwillingly underwent tests that would change her fate entirely. Super Soldier Project Frost's Mother, fearing the death of her only child and a stalwart general in armies to come made a "Split-second" decision and checked her into Highlander labs to undergo a secret Military funded project known as the Super Soldier Project. This series of tests, and experiments would increase the Damage, Speed, and Endurance of the subject by injecting hormones, addrenaline, and nanomites into the bloodstream. These 'upgrades" would continue to multiply as long a sthe subject lived and they would get stronger as they grew older. Frost was in a test group for the Project and was the only survivor, the rest mutataed so horribly that they were "put down". Frost being the gem of the project was the leverage they needed to continue the project, with a few adjustments (see SS Gen2). As well as a re-opening of the Gen1 project later on. Frost had no idea these tests were being conducted on her, but after she awoke she praised the scientists claiming they gave her "A new life" and she was ''"More badass than ever". ''She chose to be an advocate for the company as well as pushing the limits of her body for science. this her mother did not approve and she was shipped back out to the FED to continue her duties as captain. The Only One The Only One takes place a year after the Events of the Paladin Force Mission to pandora. Frost is working a boring desk job at FED HQ. Unsatisfied by the "action-less atmosphere" She begs Commander Mog to assighn her to a mission, even if its something small just so she could get out of the office. He assighns her with the task of escorting the Ambassador of Credo Tam denari, unknowing that there would be an assassination plot on his life that day. Lucky for her, suing her with she intercepted the assailant and was given her own ship, an old-type known as the VOSTOK. (There was only a left since the war and only New-type fighters were being manufactured, these were low in mumber but high in cost so she was given an old-type model known as the A1) Death Revival for Endless Space Frost origionally died in the end of The Only One, paving the way for the Starless Night, but love for the character and the need for a Super Soldier All Star led her desighner to revive her for the Warrior Force. In doing so she would have to be absent from the war, and the events of The Only Ones true ending. To do this her creator decided that on a mission to Vegas, she and her crew would accidently warp far out into space, discovbering the Pandora System, and also sparing Freost and Adelheid wo also dies in the end. After they return to Credo the war is already over and the A1 is completely unusable, so the team split up. Category:The Only One Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warrior Force Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldier Category:F.E.D Category: Category:ALL Stars (Heroes) Category:Heroes Category:A1 Crew